The Orange Juice Experiment
by Technological Musician
Summary: Midquel between Star Crossed Friendship & Star Crossed Romance, Lita Cooper is sick, and on her fourth birthday! Can Sheldon learn how to make orange juice for his daughter? Read to find out more, please read & review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, The Big Bang Theory is a copyright of Chuck Lorre & Bill Prady.**

**The Orange Juice Experiment**

**One morning in early April, Dr. Amy Cooper went into the bedroom that her 4-year-old daughter, Lita shared with her baby sister & baby brothers who were six-months-old.**

**"Lita, it's time to wake up." Amy said.**

**Lita opened her brown eyes, "Thank you for waking me up, Mommy." she said.**

**Today was April 2nd, Lita's birthday.**

**"You're welcome, my little birthday girl." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita sneezed just as her father, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper entered her bedroom covered in strained pea baby food.**

**"Uh-oh," Sheldon said to Lita. "that doesn't sound too good."**

**"What doesn't sound too good, Daddy?" Lita asked Sheldon seriously.**

**Lita sneezed again.**

**"**_**That**_** doesn't sound too good." Sheldon told his little girl seriously.**

**Amy felt Lita's forehead, "I'm so sorry, Sweetie, it looks to me like you have the flu." she sighed gravely.**

**"Daddy?" Lita asked.**

**"What is it?" Sheldon answered his daughter.**

**"Would you **_**please**_** get me some orange juice?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm so sorry, Honeybee, but we're all out of orange juice." Sheldon answered.**

**"Could you please make some fresh squeezed **_**homemade**_** orange juice for me?" Lita asked Sheldon.**

**"I'm **_**really**_** sorry, Honeybee," Sheldon said to his little girl. "but I don't know how to make orange juice."**

**"Come on Sheldon, I'll help you," Amy said. "but change your shirt first!"**

**"Okay, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**After Sheldon put his soiled shirt in his laundry basket and changed into a clean shirt, he joined Amy in their apartment's kitchen.**

**Amy had sliced six oranges in half after she had washed her hands.**

**"Wash your hands," Amy said to Sheldon sternly. "then, I'll teach you how to make orange juice."**

**Sheldon washed his hands as Amy got the juicer out of one of the top kitchen cupboards.**

**"My hands are all clean now." Sheldon said to Amy.**

**Sheldon then got a pitcher out of one of the lower cupboards in the apartment's kitchen.**

**"Now," Amy told her loving husband. "let's make some orange juice."**

**Baby Wataru started crying.**

**"Hold on Sheldon," Amy said. "I've got to change a dirty diaper."**

**"Will do, Amy." Sheldon said.**

**Amy left the kitchen to go change Wataru's diaper.**

**While Amy was changing Wataru, the doorbell rang.**

**"Oh, who in fresh hell could be answering the door?" Sheldon asked irritably.**

**Sheldon went straight to the door and opened it.**

**Leslie Winkle-Koothrappali and her 3-year-old son, Raja were at the door.**

**"Hello, Dr. (Bleep)." Leslie said to Sheldon.**

**"Leslie." Sheldon said.**

**"I have a present and a birthday card here for Gingersnap... I mean, **_**Lita**_**." Raja said to Sheldon placing the present and birthday card into his arms.**

**"Thank you, Raja," Sheldon said. "I don't want you anywhere **_**near**_** Lita while she has the flu, so allow me to give these to her."**

**"Thank you." Raja said to Sheldon.**

**Leslie & Raja then left for their own house.**

**Sheldon went straight into Lita's bedroom with the present and card in his hands.**

**"Raja was here, he brought a card and a gift for you for your birthday." Sheldon told Lita.**

**"Thank you, Daddy." Lita said.**

**A little while later, Sheldon & Amy entered Lita & the babies' bedroom with Lita's tall glass of fresh squeezed homemade orange juice to find their daughter reading her new storybook, Sofia The First that she got from Raja as a birthday present.**

**"Here is your orange juice." Amy said to Lita.**

**Lita set her book down, "Thanks, Mommy." she said.**

**Lita then sipped on her orange juice as Sheldon picked up his daughter's copy of Sofia The First.**

**"Is this what Raja got you for your birthday?" Sheldon asked Lita.**

**"Yes, Daddy," Lita answered Sheldon. "this is my **_**best**_** birthday ever!"**

**"Daddy & I sure are glad that you are having a good birthday, Lita." Amy said gently.**


End file.
